Sucked In
by jamdrayne
Summary: Elsa and Anna are out to have fun,but a black hole suddenly appear and sucked them in and they woke up in different world. There they met the guardians. -This is my First Fanfiction ever and if you want to give me flames just take it easy I am also open for that :)-
1. Chapter 1

(6 months after frozen)

Anna is dashing into Elsa's room to wake her up with an excited look on her face.

"Elsa! Come on wake up! You promised!" Anna said. While shaking Elsa's shoulders

"Why Anna it's like 6 in the morning and it's supposed to be my day off as a queen and why are you so excited?" Elsa replied still half a sleep.

"What?! Don't you remember?! you promised me that you will ice skate with me after your queenly duties, remember?" Anna said while turning her back waiting to see her sister's reaction

Elsa was startled because she forgot the promise she made a week ago. She remembered her sister's effort just to see her back when she kept herself locked up in her room for the past years. She felt really bad for not remembering her promise.

"I am so so so sorry Anna, I promise it won't happen again" Elsa said while looking at Anna's back

Anna turned to face her with a smiling face " apology accepted now come on we are going to have a lot of fun today!" Anna said with excitement

"oh yeah but before we have some fun, where is Kristoff and Olaf?" Elsa asked

"oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Kristoff and Sven are doing something about their ice business and Olaf is with them now, since Olaf wants to know thethingsabouticeiftheycandosomethinglike" Anna said who was stopped by Elsa

"Okay Anna, I get it calm down you are too excited" Elsa said with a calm voice

"Come on! Let's SKATE ALREADY!" Anna said who is now more excited that before

"Just give me a minute or two, and I'll be down stairs just go ahead of me" Elsa said and went to her bathroom

"Fine but be quick, okay? I'll be waiting outside" Anna said leaving Elsa's room

(Anna's POV)

**Outside the Castle**

_Yay! I can't wait it had been a month ago since we last did this. I might have lesser time when I am married to Kristoff maybe a year from now._ (Gigling)

I was walking around the fountain waiting for Elsa to get out of the palace when suddenly I saw something weird in the water there is a small black circle swirling in the water. I looked at it closely but nothing happened I realized Elsa was already behind me and I turned around and told her about the weird thing in the water.

I pointed at the black dot "hey Elsa look at thi… Wahhhh!" the dot suddenly widen and started to suck me in, I shouted in terror when it suddenly turned big and it sucked me in with a great amount of force. The next thing I knew I was already in a different place or probably world.

(Elsa's POV)

_Oh Anna, she's going to turn 20 years old 3 months from now and she still acts like a child. _I said while smiling and brushing my hair and getting ready to meet Anna outside the castle. _I wonder what will happen to her a few years from now… oh maybe she's going to marry Kristoff, oh too bad for Kristoff it will not be going to be easy for him, for me handling my little sister's hand for marriage. _I said with a smirk. _I wonder when am I going to find my true love?. _ Sigh_. _As I walk through the hallway I can already see Anna looking in the fountain, I went beside her out of curiousness and attempted sneak a peek in the water. When she suddenly turned around and it left me startled that moment.

"hey Elsa look at thi…. Wahhhh!" she said

I looked at her trying to save her but I was too late she was already sucked in, as I extend my arm trying to reach her I was also sucked in to the black hole and the next thing I knew I was not in my castle anymore I am in a different place. As I look around I saw children throwing snow balls at each other, then I remembered Anna, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Anna, where are you?" I said while my hands on my face tears flowing out in my eyes.

-END-


	2. Author's Note :)

HEY GUYS!

I'll be updating this story every week or every 5 days until the end of the story. Just please be patient because I am in college and there are things… like plates, lots of drawings and other stuffs…. Blah blah. I'll try my best with the update thing! Thanks!

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!

- jack and the others will enter the story next chapter! So stay tuned!-


	3. Chapter 2

**_GUYS I changed my mind I'll be updating this story whenever i have a chance... forget about the weekly update... blah blah... hhahahaha xD_**

_North's workshop_

"Ouch" Anna said, she gently opened her eyes after a terrible landing that made her chin rest on the floor.

"What is that?" Anna said examining the thing in front of her. She closed her eyes again and saw the little elf's face smiling at her.

"Wahhh!" Anna screamed and quickly stood with her fist clenched, that made the elf ran and hid behind the leg of a yeti.

She examined the room and noticed the yetis and elves staring at her shocked, she noticed all the toys around her.

"Where am I?" Anna asked the shocked elves and yetis, scared.

(Anna's POV)

"ouch" I said while opening my eyes. _Where am I anyway? _I asked myself. My vision is still blurry because of my landing. I can't determine what's in front of me so I closed my eyes again. When I opened my eyes I asked myself _Is this a face?... oh my what is this?!_ "wahhh!" I panicked I can't help but to scream. As I stood up I saw a little elf running and hid behind a weird harry leg of a big creature. I turned my head side to side to see what is going on. I examined the place and it is wonderful, toys everywhere . I saw the elves and yeti's staring at me. The fear and confusion came back to me but I have to ask "where am I?".

_North's Office_

_(3__rd__ person POV)_

"Haha! Almost done, a few pieces more and this will be perfect!" North said working on his tower.

Suddenly the door slammed open and his tower fell, that made a disappointed look in his face, while watching his delicate tower fall. He looked at the door with an angry face that made the yeti gulped.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO KNOCK! NOW WHAT?!" asked the angry North

The poor yeti started to explain until they heard the girl's scream that echoed through out the workshop.

"what is that?" asked North, he and the yeti dashed to see what's going on. North's eye opened wide and turned his head to the direction where the voice came from.

North saw the girl and stood in front of her trying to calm her down

"where am I? and who are you? And what are those things?" Anna asked while staring at the old man in front of her.

"You are in my workshop, those are elves and yetis and they make the toys, and I am North also known as Santa Claus" North replied Anna who is now looking at him more confused

"Santa Claus? You're real? I thought you're just a character from an old novel I found in our library." Anna said while slowly grinning at North.

"if you are real then the others must be real too!" Anna said almost shouting from excitement.

"well yes I am real, as well as the others" North said with a little smile looking at the reactions of Anna

"wow! This is amazing! I can't believe you guys are true!" Anna said almost jumping and shouting in excitement.

"Have a sit" North said gesturing to the coffee table near them.

"thank you" Anna said and sat on the chair

"Do you want some fruit cake? Tea?" North asked getting a fruit cake and a cup of tea and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks" Anna said slicing the cake and still smiling and amazed by her surroundings .

"So tell me what's your name?" North asked Anna and sitting on the sit in front of her.

"This cake is really good...oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name I am Anna, princess of Arandelle" Anna stood and gave him a courtesy.

"so Anna how did you get here?" North asked Anna

Anna sat again and started to remember every small detail on how she ended up in this place.

"Well I was out waiting for my sister outside of the palace, since she promised me that she will join me to skate after her queenly duties and thenIwalkedaroundthefountainialsostartedto" North cut her story because he can no longer understand what she's trying to say.

"(wow she talks a lot) Okay I think we should skip that part so what is the last part of the story?" North asked looking at her confused.

"oh well, I stared at a little black dot and it suddenly got big and sucked me in and the next thing I knew is I landed here, and I am very sure I am in a different world." Anna told him.

Anna remembered Elsa was behind her and was trying to reach her hand to save her. She started to get nervous she doesn't know what to do but she knew that Elsa also landed on the same world with her.

"Wait! My sister! is Elsa here?" Anna panicked that her sister is not there.

"Sister? Elsa? No, you are the only person who came in my workshop" North stated that made her really worry about her sister.

"What? She's not here? oh no " Anna said nervously

"I have to find her! can you help me! Please!" Anna begged North

North looked at Anna's face the happy girl he saw earlier was gone. As a Guardian he knew that he have to help her even though she's not a kid anymore.

"Okay I'll help you now come with me" North said with a serious face and now headed to the giant globe.

"I'll call the other guardians so we can find your sister in no time" North released the northern lights calling the guardians for an emergency meeting to help Anna.

Jack

Jack is playing with the kids in the park giving them snowballs and a ton of fun. The number of kids who believes in him started to grow in less than a year, after having his 1st believer.

Jack turned his head and saw a pale blonde braided haired woman with a blue gorgeous gown. The woman turned around, Jack saw the woman's face

"Wow..." Jack said while removing the hood of his hoodie.

**As promised Jack is now entering the story.. for the next chapter it's Jack and Elsa's turn... SEE YOU... I am not sure when but SEE YOU! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I haven't started my shitty plates so maybe i'll post the next chapter on friday or saturday... **

Back to Elsa

(ELSA POV)

I looked around the park, I noticed the establishments are different from the world I came from. I found the people dressed differently and some of them stared to stare at me. I saw a couple of girls and heard one of them say "She's pretty is she a cosplayer?" her index finger pointed at me. _Cosplayer? What is a cosplayer? _I asked myself.

I didn't know what to do and I was scared. Flurries started to form around the park. The fear started to rise within me until I felt a hand held my shoulder. The grip of the hand in my shoulder is firm yet gentle the hand made me calm down and I was able to take control of my powers again.

I turned to see the owner of the hand. I saw a teenage boy slightly taller than me as I look up to see his face, our eyes met and I was mesmerized by his icy blue eyes, white hair and his cute smile that made him look handsome. It took a few seconds until I realized that he is like a male version of me. (**here comes the awkward part) **My eyes opened wide and my face turned red when I realized what I was thinking about the man in front of me. I quickly stepped a few steps back from the young man.

(JACK POV)

I was playing with the kids around the park. Like the other guardians kids can now see me but not all of them yet but they will, soon.

"hey Jack more snow balls!" I heard the kids shouted beside me. After I made the snow balls for the children I looked around for more fun things to do in the area. When I turned my head around I found a woman wearing a blue gorgeous dress as she turned, I saw her beautiful face. I put my hood down "wow" was the only word that I can say.

I was staring at her for a minute but then I felt something weird with the wind, flurries started to form and I am sure that it wasn't me doing that. I looked at the woman again and I realized that it was her controlling the snow and the wind. I flew to grab her shoulder, I was prepared for what might happen like not being able to touch her. I grabbed her shoulder and my hand touched her which is really weird since adults usually don't believe in us anymore specially me. The flurries started to disappear she slowly turned around to face me. I looked at her face, she looks like a female version of me. I was startled when she suddenly stepped back that made me blushed a little.

(3rd person POV)

"Sorry I don't know where I am, can you help me?" Elsa asked Jack

"I am so sorry for this" Jack said pulling her. He grabbed her waist and flew away.

"Hey wait! What are you doing! Put me down!" Elsa shouted with her arms around Jack's neck

"Here you go" Jack said as they land just a few meters away from the park where there are no people that can see them/ her

"What do you think you're doing? I was asking you politely, then you suddenly grabbed me and the next thing I knew is that I was flying!." Elsa said angrily

"That's why I said sorry, and trust me you wouldn't want to talk with me in that place where no one sees me except the kids playing in the snow. They might think you are crazy talking to yourself and wearing a really gorgeous gown in a local park" Jack said to the angry Elsa

"What is wrong with my dress?" Elsa asked

"Nothing it's just that people...never mind" Jack replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You said adults can't see you? Then why can I see you?" Elsa asked

"Well I don't know…. maybe because we have something in common" Jack said

"like what? Same color of eyes and almost same color of hair?" Elsa replied still confused

"maybe" Jack said with a smirk that made Elsa frowned her brows a little.

(awkward silence)

"What happened earlier? It was you right?" Jack asked

"About what?" Elsa replied

"Snow and flurries, I can do that too, you know?" Jack said smiling and playing with his staff

"What? You also have my powers" Elsa asked with a hint of hope in her face

"Yeah, watch this" Jack said and made a small snowflake

"I see, so you really are like me" Elsa said, she suddenly remember her sister.

" I have no time for this I must look for my sister can you help me find her?" Elsa asked Jack serious than ever.

"okay I have time for that" Jack replied Elsa.

"Thank you… (oh my I didn't know his name)" Elsa was cut by Jack

" The name's Jack Frost, milady" Jack said smiling

"Thank you Jack….. I am Elsa, Queen of Arandelle" Elsa said slightly embarrassed for not telling her name earlier.

"You are a queen?!(no wonder you look so dazzling)" Jack asked surprised

"Arandelle? Is there such place?" Jack asked Elsa

"well I am not from this world, I was going to skate with my sister but then she suddenly got sucked in my a black hole. I tried to save her and I got sucked in too. The next thing I knew is that I was already here." Elsa told Jack

After listening to Elsa jack saw the Northern light dance in the sky. Elsa looked at Jack with a questioned face. Jack pulled out a snow globe from his pocket that was given by North in case of emergency.

"Before we find your sister can you come with me first?" Jack asked Elsa who replied with a nod.

Jack shook the snow globe "north pole" and throw the snow globe to the ground. As the portal widen he grabbed Elsa on her waist and stepped in to the portal.

-END-

See you when I see you :)

i just realized i always put the name thing in the middle part of the story... well i always forget to start with the introduction of character to character...


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! If there will be some grammatical error... sorry for that I am actually doing the art of multitasking while making this chapter... **DAMN YOU ENDLESS PLATES! **but i also love doing it anyways...**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>North's Workshop<p>

"wow! So you control the northern lights?" Anna asked North while watching the lights dance in the sky.

"Well you can say that. But, now I am calling the other guardians" North smiled back to Anna who's grinning while watching the lights.

"How can we find my sister?" Anna asked the old man standing in front of a giant globe

"That's why I am calling for an emergency meeting and we will do everything to help you find your sister" North tapped Anna's shoulder

(Elsa's POV)

Jack took out the snow globe from his pocket "is that a snow globe? What's he doing?" I heard him say north pole which made me think hard "North Pole? I don't know what that means, is it a place?" he threw the ball and a portal showed up "It's like the thing that sucked me in. What is happening?" suddenly I felt his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body. His sudden move startled me and made my eyes shut for a second or two. I opened my eyes his icy blue eyes met my own. I was hypnotized for a moment I saw his lips curled in to a smile and said "hold on tight". I didn't know what that meant, when he stepped in the portal I closed my eyes. I felt the winds' breeze and opened my eyes I looked down and I am high above the ground. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck.

(3rd person POV)

"that's why I told you to hold on tight, your majesty" Jack said teasingly to the shocked queen

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Elsa asked tightening her arms around Jack

"Then I am so sorry your highness" Jack smiled at Elsa who blushed a little

"you are forgiven and call me Elsa" Elsa buried her head on Jack's shoulders, Elsa heard jack's little laugh that made her smile.

"Elsa we're here" Jack pointed at a huge work shop and entered the workshop through the window in the ceiling and landed.

"where are we?" Elsa's eyes wander the workshop she saw beautiful things inside the workshop.

"we're at North's workshop awesome isn't?" Jack replied he realized that Elsa's arm still wrapped around his neck but he didn't mind at all in fact he kind of like it

Anna noticed the man and the woman descend from the window. As they land she examined the woman's figure, she realized that it was Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna ran toward her, Elsa's eyes widen her arms let go of Jack's neck and ran toward her sister. Elsa hugged her sister and so did Anna.

"I thought I lost you again" Elsa said with tears flowing down from her eyes

Elsa let go of her sister and saw the old man behind Anna

"I guess that solves our problem number one" North laughed Elsa and Anna smiled

"Hey Elsa who's the guy you're with?" Anna's question made Elsa blushed and Jack smiled at Anna

"I am not sure Anna" Elsa shook her head

Tooth, Bunny and Sandy came

"why did you call us North?" Bunnymund asked as he stepped out from his hole, he saw two ladies beside Jack

"who are they? Can they see us?" Bunnymund asked with confusion

"wow you girls have nice teeth!" Tooth went in front of Elsa and Anna examining Elsa's teeth while Anna laughs at Elsa's reaction.

"She also did that to me." Jack smiling at Elsa

"Tooth stop that!" North pulled Tooth away from Elsa. Elsa's eyes wide syncing in what just happened.

"Now for the introduction, we are the guardians we protect kids all over the world. I am Nicholas St. North the guardian of wonder " North started

"I am Aster Bunnymund, the guardian of hope" Bunny looked at Tooth

"Hi I am Toothiana, the guardian of memories and this is Sandman the guardian of dreams" Tooth gestured at Sandy.

"I am Jack Frost the guardian of fun" Jack looked at Elsa and Anna. Anna looked at Elsa and grinned when Jack looked at them.

"Nice to meet y…." Elsa was cut off by Anna

"This is so cool! They are so real!" Anna almost shouted Elsa bumped her shoulder to Anna

"oh yeah sorry" Anna behaved properly and looked at Elsa and nodded to Anna

"I am Princess Anna of Arendelle" Anna made courtesy

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa made a courtesy

"We are from a different world we don't know how we got here or how to get back" Elsa explained

"That's why we are going to help you" North said

"oh yeah I almost forgot, Elsa how did you get your ice powers?" Jack asked Elsa. The guardians were startled by the question and looked at Elsa

"you have a power like this boy over here" Bunny pointed at Jack

"Hey!" Jack shoved Bunny's finger

"I had this power since I was born and I lost control of it and made summer to winter 6 months ago but now I can control it" Elsa made a snowflake and smirked at Jack

"That's why you guys are a perfect match!" Anna giggled. Elsa and Jack blushed

"now back to the main point. Let's find a way back to your world" North said and looked at the sisters

"It's Pitch I tell you!" Bunnymund said

"no it's not him" Jack said in a soft and calm voice

"I feel it too Jack! In my belly!" North glanced at Anna who's laughing

"That is really funny North" Anna laughed harder

" Is she really your sister? She's the exact opposite of you." Jack whispered to Elsa who's sitting beside him

"Excuse me?" Elsa gave Jack a puzzled look

"yeah look she's enthusiastic and you are grumpy" Jack teased Elsa. Elsa's brows frowned and made and icicle touch the tip of Jack's chin. Everyone around the table saw what happened. The boys felt sorry for Jack.

"Okay I'm sorry" Jack backed down scared.

"Sorry" Elsa apologized to everyone but not to Jack

"See North they are a perfect match" Anna whispered to North that made him smile

The moon shone brightly that made everyone stood from their sits.

-END-


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter might be a little confusing. I can't think well today because of this STUPID WISDOM TOOTH! GOOD IT HURTS! AND IT'S KILLING ME! AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room stared at the moon and heard a voice "It's not Pitch Black, I sent Elsa and Anna in this world for a reason"<p>

Everyone was shocked from what they heard

Anna went beside Elsa and held her arm "What? Why did you sent us here?" Elsa asked

"You'll soon find out, for now let the guardians take care of everything and when the time comes you'll know the purpose" the light from the moon disappeared.

"Wait!" Elsa exclaimed but it was too late. Everyone in the room is now confused than ever.

Jack walked away from Elsa and Anna and approached the other guardians for a short and quick meeting

(North's Office)

"So now what?" Jack asked, The guardians looked nervous

"ummm we should…ummm you know….(_I don't know what to say! GUYS HELP!_)" Tooth said who looked troubled in constructing her sentence and glance to the other guardians and looked at North. (_**what? that made me confused**__)_

"_what?! Why are you looking at me! I also don't know what to say!" _Bunnymund's eyes grew wider and looked at Sandy with an arrow pointing to North illustrated above his head.

"_Seriously?! Why is it always me?!" _North asked himself

"What's going on? Can you just tell me?" Jack asked the panicking guardians

North started "Jack I need you to take them somewhere else and do your thing"

Jack's brows met in confusion "Why me? What do I need to do?"

"all you have to do is to give them a little fun and make them forget the situation for the meantime. While we talk about the thing" North was not sure of what he's saying

"Fine, I'll do what I can just update me about the 'thing' you're talking about" Jack exited the office with a confused face from the guardians and approached their visitors

"That was close a close one" the guardians sighed

"What's his plan?" Bunnymund glanced at the moon

"I don't know, no one knows. He always has a reason" Tooth replied

"for now let's do what he wants us to do" North said

* * *

><p>"What is going on?! And who's voice was that?" Anna looked at Jack<p>

"He's the Man in moon, he's like our boss or something" Jack replied

"Do something we can't just leave our kingdom with no one to rule!" Elsa stepped closer to Jack

"Yeah we are doing our best so calm down, both of you" Jack said

"We can't! we need to go back!" Elsa shouted

"I know that's why we're doing are best. Just trust me and everything will be fine" Jack placed his hands to Elsa's shoulders and levelled his head to hers to calm her down and stared at each other's eyes.

"I trust you" Elsa smiled and still staring at his eyes

"That's my Queen" Jack said

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

'_how do I calm her down? Oh I'll try this, I just wish I am still alive after this.' _I placed my hands on her shoulders '_please don't kill me' _I slowly lowered my head to level my height to hers. '_why am I so nervous? Okay here goes'. _"I know that's why we're doing are best. Just trust me and everything will be fine" I said. Her beautiful eyes met my very own, whenever I look at her I can't just stop this weird feeling and get nervous. "I trust you" I heard. Without thinking I replied "That's my Queen" and saw her blushed. My eyes widened "_oh no, did I just said it out loud?! I am so dead"_

* * *

><p>Elsa's POV<p>

I lost my temper and started shouting. He suddenly placed his hand on my shoulders '_What is he doing?_'. He levelled his height to mine and said something and calmed me down. I stared at his eyes and felt something inside me. "I trust you" I replied and unconsciously smiled and still caught by his eyes. I heard him say "That's my Queen" that made me blushed. I don't know what to feel. I am annoyed but in the same time pleased.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

"AYIEEE!" Anna forgot about their situation. Elsa and Jack completely forgot about Anna. Elsa and Jack stepped back with their faces red.

"So? Are you guys dating or something?" Jack and Elsa was startled by Anna's question

"No we're not!" Elsa and Jack shouted, Anna smiled widely enjoying what she's watching

"You guys are so CUTE TOGETHER!" Anna said leaving them redder than before

"look Anna we are not dating and we barely know each other" Elsa looked at Jack

"oh Elsa you don't have to be shy you know" Anna teased Elsa

"Anna I am done talking with you" Elsa gave Anna a serious face

"Both of you I need you to come with me" Jack pulled out a snow globe

"Where are you taking us?" Elsa asked

"Somewhere to relieve your stress Ice queen, You trust me right? Anna you're going to enjoy it" Jack replied

Elsa blushed again while Anna watch her sister. Jack threw the globe and a portal opened.

* * *

><p>(Back to the guardians)<p>

The guardians watched Jack and Elsa's conversation.

"They do look cute together, right bunny?" Tooth asked Bunny

"don't ask me about that" Bunnymund replied

"Watch! something's happening!" North said

_Jack placed his hand on Elsa's shoulders and leveled his height. They can see their faces in red_

"that was fast" Bunnymund said in disbelief which everyone agreed

_They heard Anna teasing the two_

"Oh Anna, that's a classic" Bunnymund and the others laughed

_They saw a portal opened_

"North, they're living! I think people can see Anna and Elsa they might need some cash for their clothes and other things. You wouldn't want the people think that they dressed differently" Tooth said

"Right!" North replied and went out his office

"Jack wait!" North shouted

"yeah?" Jack asked

"here just in case you'll need something for the ladies" North handed a card to Jack

"a credit card? For what? and how did you get one? " Jack smiled

"no more questions just take it" North said

"fine just don't forget to update me about the 'thing' you're talking about" Jack grabbed Elsa and Anna's hands and entered the portal.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

The man in moon gave the guardians except Jack a message "Let Jack, Elsa and Anna have fun and everything will be fine" . The light from the moon disappeared


	7. an

**Dear beloved readers,**

**This fiction is now a dead fic. I am really sorry but I am officialy out of the fandom ages ago so i have nothing to write anymore. SORRY AND GOODBYE.**

**-author**


End file.
